EdWin100
by Agate
Summary: collection for the EdWin100 themes. anything from G to possibly R [3.Remembrance(G:general- ...and on this blank canvas, I paint my memories.]
1. G: Childhood Friend

This is going to be a collection of stories based on the EdWin100 themes I found somewhere. The website touka koukan, maybe? I think so. And since it was a translated version, I might interpret the English word in a way that's completely off form what the original kanji may be.

Disclaimers: blah blah blah. You should know.

**Rating: G**

**1. Childhood Friend**

"EDWARD ELRIC I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" It was just another day in the life of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Although the sights and sounds of a rampaging Winry was not a daily routine…yet, Edward was expecting it. After all, he _did_ shatter his automail (again) into millions of tiny pieces, _and_ in record time— a week.

"Ed!" She wailed, "How could you _shatter_ my work of art in a _week_!" sobbing while the fine granules of metal ran through her fingers like sand. Edward knew there really was no use in trying to explain, be hey, it was worth a try if it meant only a wrench to his head and not complete mutilation.

"Well…uhm…" he placed his left hand behind his head, "wellit'sbecauseiwassuddenlyattackedbyScaragainouttanowhereandhe_knows_thatIhave  
automailandsoheshatteredithahahahahaaa…" and of course, a tiny white lie didn't hurt either. If your definition of 'white lie' was to completely make something up on the spot to preserve life, that is.

"Edward," she said sweetly, (Oh crap, I'm dead. –Ed) "You never did learn how to lie properly did you?" brandishing a shiny, new spanner.

Stuttering, "Wh-wha…what are you- what you mean by that? ...Winry?"

"You've got five seconds. I suggest you run."

Ed's feeling of impending doom diluted, and he grinned as he bolted out of the current room. Winry smiled as she ran after him, wielding her spanner.

ooooo

"_AHHH! ED YOU IDIOT! YOU BROKE IT! IT WAS THE BEST AUTOMAIL MODLE I'VE EVER MADE! YOU BROKE IT!" a much younger Winry screamed._

"_I didn't mean to! Really, I didn't!" little Edward pleaded with his friend. The only reply_

_he got was silence; punctuated by Winry's shaking shoulders. Her face was covered by her bangs so he couldn't see her face properly. "Winry… Winry I- Winry are you-"_

"_You've got five seconds. I suggest you run." _

_Ed did a completely one-eighty and ran as fast as he could. She didn't actually give five seconds, and ran after him screaming death threats the whole way. Finally Edward had to stop running so he turned a corner and tried to hide. The only thing was, Winry knew every one of those spots and cornered him. With no where to escape, he pressed himself closer to the wall as Winry stalked up to him, stopping only an inch away. _

"_Ididn'tmeantobreakyourmodelIswearididn'tpleasedon'tkillmeIstillhaven'tlivedverylongI—" Golden eyes widened, as Ed felt Winry's kiss. _

"_That's your punishment." She huffed, when she pulled away. She spun on her heel and marched away, leaving a stunned and breathless little boy in the corner. _

* * *

Yea I'm gonna join in on the theme writing thing. 3 so sue me. Haha. I'm gonna put the rating in front of every chapter so that if and when I do come up with something too kinky for little kids, you can skip it. Please review! 


	2. PGish: Family

2. Family

Rating: PG-ish?

"Winry!" Edward calls, as he shuts the front door with his foot.

"What, Ed?" she calls back from the living room.

"I couldn't find that MK7-650Special that you wanted." He says as he passes through the living room, into the kitchen.

"What?" she whips around in her seat on the couch, "I know I saw it yesterday!"

"At Drezden's, right? Apparently, he sold out." He leans on the door frame, still holding several large paper bags.

"No!" she wailed. "I can't believe it's sold out!" In the kitchen, Edward filters out Winry's laments as he unpacks and stores the groceries. Veggies in the fridge; bread in the cupboard; nuts, bolts, nails go in the tool box—tool _closet_; milk…fridge, too.

"Naa, Winry," He walks back into the living room with an apple in each hand. Winry stopped ranting and turned to face him. He gives her an apple; "I did manage to get the old geezer to order another for you." he bits into his own fruit, and walks around to the front of the couch.

Winry immediately lights up, "Yes! I knew I could count on you!" and tries to tackle-hug him.

"Whoa! Careful!" he stumbles at the sudden extra weight thrown at him. "It's great that you put all that faith in me and all," he says, then more quietly, just above a whisper, "but we don't wanna damage this little bundle here, though." Edward pulls Winry in from behind and puts a human hand on her bloated middle.

"That's right," her back pressed firmly to his chest, and her hands resting on his, "we're going to be a family soon."


	3. G: Remebrance

3. Remembrance

Rating: G

Category: general

The lone grandfather clock ticks away the seconds as soon as they come. The small sound resonates and is amplified vu the surrounding silence. The hands announce that the sun has long been set, yet still far from rising again.

In the midst of darkness, a window upstairs is illuminated by the bright lamps near the work bench. Shi sits, hunched over the latest improved prototype prosthetic limb she had designed. Screwdriver in hand, and other tools and materials in close reach, she slaves away into the night.

The clock mechanisms relentlessly click on, taking another second with every turn of the gears. The minute hand reaches the now hour, thought no chimes announce it. The maker of the grandfather clock did not only have an excellent eye and coordination to create a visually spectacular piece, but also considered the people who use it. It was made so that the chimes would not sound, from nine o'clock at night, to five o'clock the next morning.

She doesn't notice the time, as she focuses on her work. The only sounds that reach her ears are the clinks of steel against alloy metals. She paused and scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. Blocking the out the harsh incandescent light, she leans back in her chair and rests her eyes for a moment. With the world blocked out, her mind drains of everything and becomes blank.

Upon this empty canvas, she paints blue skies, fluffy white clouds, and bright green grassy knolls. From her mental photo album of memories, she cuts, pastes, and arranges herself and a boy onto the field. With a fine tipped brush, she adds in details. The shimmer of dew drops, still clinging to every blade of grass, the light tan on his exposed skin, and a light breeze blowing through her hair.

In moments of rest, she reminisces and recreates her memories.

Opening her eyes to the glare of artificial light, she stretches with a sigh and goes back to work.

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed the last two chapters and so graciously inflated my ego 3 much loves to you guys 3 3 3 hahahaha. BUT! I'll warn you now; the next chappie will have a 95 chance of being ANYTHING BUT nice fluffy /innocent/ romance. XD.


End file.
